The Unbreakable Bond
by codename242
Summary: A new tornado is coming into duo's life.. peep inside to see more..
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys.. here i am with my new story.. hope u all like it..**

 **At duo's home..**

Abhijeet(yelling)- Daya yrr. Jaldi kr aaj bhi late krwayega kya tu.. Haan ..

 **Daya was looking for his clothes when he heard abhijeet's voice.. and he said..**

Daya- Aa rha hun yrr. Ek toh itni jaldi utha diya tumne aaj.. aur kapde bhi nhi mil rhe achhe waale.. **after thinking something he added..** isi baat pe aaj shopping krne chalenge..

 **Abhijeet patting his own head ...**

Abhi(smiling)- Thik h sahab ji.. apne kaha h toh chalna hi padega lekin uske liye jaldi bureau pahunchna padega nhi toh ACP sir gussa karenge aur bcha hua kaam shaam ko krna pd jaayega..

 **This line worked.. and daya starts doing his work faster than before.. both took their breakfast and went towards bureau.. they have some light chit chat in the car and some teasing and leg pulling and all that when daya asked..**

Daya(teasing)- Abhineet agar kbhi aisa hua ki m apna zydatar tym tumhein chhodkar kisi aur k saath spend krun toh tumhein kaisa lgega..

Abhi(after thinking something)- Agar tujhe usse khushi milegi toh m bhi khush rahunga phir toh.. **and he starts looking outside the car**

Daya(smiling)- Yeh kyun nhi bolte ki tumhein jealous feel hoga.. haan haan bolo..

Abhijeet(looking into his eyes)- Mujhe aisa bilkul nhi lgta kyunki mujhe pta h tere dil mein meri jagah koi nhi skta.. aur yeh mujhe prrof krne ki zarurat nhi h aur n hi tujhe batane ki..

Daya(smiling)- Itna yaqeen h mujhpar..

Abhi(smiling)- Khud se bhi zyda..

 **Daya seeing environment turning into emotional scene so just to light the environment added..**

Daya(bit serious)- Abhijeet yrr tumse ek bahut zruri baat krni thi mujhe m toh bhul hi gya..

Abhijee(turning towards him) - Han bhai bolo bolo..

Daya(starts smiling)- Woh humne kaafi din se bahar kuchh khaya nhi h n toh isliye m soch rha tha ki.. **he did not complete his sentence when abhijeet said.**

Abhi- kya kaha tune.. kitne dino se.. abhi toh parson hi 2 burgers khaya tha .. mera waala bhi khaa gya tha...

Daya(thinking something)- Oh haan m bhul gya tha.. lekin aaj phir khaayenge.. aur aaj bill tum pay kroge thik h n..

 **Abhijeet shot his feary glance towards daya and daya immediately stops the car..**

Daya(looking outside)- Boss bureau aa gya chalo..

Abhi(quite loud)- daya k bachche.. bol toh aise rha h jaise roz tu krta h.. hunh..

 **Daya stepped outside the car and starts moving inside the bureau with fast steps..**

Daya(smilingly)- Thik h aaj tum park krke aana gaadi.. roz m krta hun kyunki.. **and left from there..**

 **Abhijeet patting his own head and starts sayin iska kuchh nhi ho skta and then he parked the car and went upwards.. all welcomed him with wishes.**

Acp(smiling)- Kaise ho abhi..

 **Daya glanced towards acp and acp gave winning smile to him while all others were in shock.. while abhijeet was lookin somewhat confused.. so he added..**

Abhi(confused)- I'm fine sir.. aap kaise h .. and aaj aapne aise kyun bola..

Acp- kyun tumhein koi dikkat h kya.

Abhi(nodded as no)- nahi sir aisi koi baat nhi..

Acp-toh m yeh bol skta hun na..

Abhi(nodded yes)- haan sir..

 **Then daya stand up from his chair and said..**

Daya(loud voice)- Abhijeet..

 **All turned thier attention towards thier deary daya sir. When freedy asked to pankaj..**

Freddy(confused)- yeh kya ho rha h aaj yahan .. kuchh gadbad lg rhi h mujhe toh..

Pankaj(smiling)- Ho skta h sir..

 **Then acp went to his cabin and abgijeet went towards daya to ask why did he called him.. while daya was looking quite upset as he lost something coz he hates loss.. but this tym he lost from his dearly father..acp came back with a box full of sweets and said..**

Acp(smiling)- Lo bhai sblog mithai khao..

Abhi(again confused)- sir yeh kisliye..

Acp(smiling and forwarding box from one another)- Jeet ki khushi m..

Abhi(confused)- Kaisi jeet sir?

Acp(smiling turned towards daya)- kyun daya btaya nhi tume abhi tk inhein kuchh bhi..

 **Daya looked down then acp added..**

Acp(smiling)- Aaj maine aur daya ne bet lgyi thi.. daya ne mujhse bola tha ki tumhein(pointing towards abhijeet) uske siwa abhi aur koi nhi bol skta aur agr kisi ne bola toh use abhijeet mna kr dega ki mt bolo is name se.. aur bet lgi thi is mithai k.. agr m jeet'ta toh yeh sbko milti agr daya jeet'ta toh pura box uska.. lekin m jeet gya .. kyunki abhijeet (corrected himself and said) oh sorry.. but abhi ne mna nhi kiya mujhe use abhi bulane pr.. ab smjhe tum log..

 **At the whole conversation daya was looking downwards when abhijeet went towards his buddy and raised his hand and feed him the sweet which was thier in hand and said..**

Abhi(smiling)- Kya yrr daya .. aaj toh tune kamaal hi kr diya.. ACP sir k hi saath khelne lga.. **all laughed on this comment but daya was not at all smiling.. he left bureau.. abhijeet look at him and he knows that he broke his promise.. and followed his sentimental fool brother.. when they reached downstairs..**

Abhi(running behind)- Arre daya ruk toh.. kahan jaa rha h. Aage ek pair bhi badhaya toh yaad rakhna.. daya stopped at his place and turned towards abhijeet who by eyes said sorry to him and said..

Abhi- I'm sorry yrr daya. Sir n aise bola ki m mna nhi kr paaya.. i 'm sorry yrr..

Daya(serious tone)- Jb promise pura nhi krna hota toh .. promise krte hi kyun ho..?.

 **Then Abhijeet remember the silly promise which he gave to daya..**

 **Flashback.. Duo sitting in the beach...**

 **Daya(smiling)- Abhijeet tum aaj mujhse ek promise kro..**

 **Abhijeet(smilimg)- Haan bhai bolo toh..**

 **Daya(smiling)- Tum sirf mere abhi rahoge aur agr koi tumhein is name se bulayega toh tum mna kr dena use.**

 **Abhi(smiling)- Thik h yrr. Tune kaha aur maine maan liya..**

 **Flashback ends..**

 **He remembers how much possessive his brother is when it comes to abhijeet coz he don't want to lose his only relation.. his only means of survival..**

 **After that he gave hug to his silly but cute brother and both went upwards with a nice mood.. the day ended like this only.. at evening all starts moving to thier respective house.. when daya's phone ring..**

Daya(picking phone)- Haan abhi aata hun m..

Abhi-Kahan jaa rhe ho daya.. aaj toh humein shopping pe jaana h na..

Daya-Tum pahunch jaana wahan pr.. m bhi aa jaaunga .. aur location toh yaad h na..

Abhi(teasing)- M bas 10 min. Rukunga agr tu nhi aaya toh phir ghar wapis thik h n..

Daya- Thik h bye... 8 bje tk pahunch jaana..

 **And daya left from there and abhijeet started doimg some file work.**

 **Here daya reached MGM hospital and directly went inside Dr. Meera's cabin..**

Dr. Mira- Ayiye daya ji.. aapka hi intejaar kr rhi thi m..

Daya(quiet nervous)- Mira please .. jaldi btao report m kya h..

 **Dr. Mira handover a file to daya and daya looked firstly looked at mira then at the file and starts reading the file and became shocked.. the files has words**

 **Disease- Blood cancer Stage 3..**

 **### So the chapter ends here.. keep guessing.. whose reports are those. Keep reviewing and i'll try to upload the next chapter very quickly..**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:- Here.i'm with the 2nd chapter.. i hope.u all like it..**

 **Chapter:2..**

 **At the shopping mall abhijeet is continuously looking at his watch.. and he has mobile in his hand and dialing a number not picking up the call..**

Abhi(pov)- Pta nhi kahan reh gya yaar.. abhi tk koi msg bhi nhi kiya.. ab phone lga raha hun toh utha bhi nhi rha .. raat k 8 bj rhe h aur yeh h ki ata pta nhi h iska.. kya karun m is ladke ka.. aane do yahan pr.. bahut daantuga usse.. **then his heart said..** tum kya daantoge use.. uski ek smile dekh k hi tum sb bhul jaate ho.. tum nhi kr paoge.. **and he starts smilimg at his own thoughts..**

 **Abhijeet sitting inside the car and attached his head to Headrest.. 1 hour passed like this only. But there was no sign of daya.. and abhijeet decided to leave from there.. he turn on the engine and head towards bureau to look for daya.. but he didn't found there.. at bureau..**

Acp(smiling)- Kaafi jaldi shopping kr li tumne abhijeet.. waise tumhara toh pta nhi daya ki shopping toh nhi ho paayi hogi itni der m.. **then he noticed that abhijeet is alone so he asked..** abhijeet daya kahan h? Ghar chala gya kya.. aur tum yahan pr waapis kyun aaye ho..

 **Till now Abhijeet's eyes was searching for one person but he didn't saw him.. suddenly he thinks that may be daya was tired that's why he left for home and was sleeping that's why not picking up the call..**

Abhi(low tone)- Sir humlog nhi gye shopping pr.. actually m mall k bahar hi khada tha.. daya ne bola tha ki wait krna pr woh khud hi nhi aaya.. **there was sadness in his tone so acp asked..**

Acp(teasing)- Kahin woh kisi aur k saath toh nhi chla gya shopping pr.

Abhi(looked towards him)- Haan sir ho skta h.. thik h sir m ghar jaata hun.. use daant'na bhi toh h ghar jaakar..good ni8 sir..

 **Acp smiled and both said goodbye to each other and Abhijeet directly went towards home.. when he came he didn't noticed that daya's car is absent from his place.. he fastly opened the door and looked here and there but found no sogn of daya so he decided to go to his room and take a bath.. he took bath and came in the kitchen and starts cooking something for dinner.. afterthat he went towards hall and picked up his phone and starts dialing the same number but it was of no use.. still no respone from other side. Now his tension bar start increasing second by second. .then he called another number..**

Abhi(on phone)- Hello sir.. Daya ghar pr nhi h sir mujhe uski bahut fikr ho rhi h. Aap please usse phone kariye woh shayad aapka phone utha le..

Acp(in tension)- Haan thik h abhijeet.. m abhi try krta hun mt lena..

 **And acp did the same but found no response.. and he told abhijeet that he is not picking his phone also.. and abhijeet cut the line after listening this.. his mind stopped working.. he is trying to remember where daya would have been but due to his tension he is not able to decide where to go and search for hime then doorbell ring.. as soon as he heard it.. he rushed towards door opened the door and as soon as the person walked in abhijeet hugged him tightly and said..**

Abhi(teary tone)- Kahan chla gya tha tu yrr. Bta k toh log kitna pareshaan ho gye the pta h.. kyun kiya tune.. aur yeh bta tha kahan tu itna der.. **but he noticed that the other person do not hug him so he got separate and looked at the person. Yes the person was his buddy but something was fishy about his behaviour when abhijeet asked..**

Abhi(loud tone)- Kahan the tum itmi der se. Bata k nhi jaa skte the.. m pagalon ki tarah wait kr rha tha.. **showing anger..**

Daya( low tone)- M apne dost k saath m tha.. i'm sorry m bhul gya tha ki humein shopping krne jaana h.. **he was looking down when he was answering coz he knows abhjeet very well that if he fave him he'll came to know that everything's not finr that's why avoiding his gaze..**

Abhi(pov)- yeh itna ajeeb kyun behave kr rha h. Koi baat toh h.. puchhun kya.. nhi abhi thoda wait krta hun shyd khud hi bta de..

 **Abhi looked towards daya and both went inside then abhijeet asked..**

Abhi(smiling)- Khaana khaaoge ya nhi. Ya phir woh bhi apne dost k saath khaa liya tumne..

 **Daya nodded no and both settled quitely in the dining table and starts taking their food.. while daya was quite.. then abhijeet asked..**

Abhi(calm tome)- Daya kya hua h bta mujhe..tu itna chup chup sa kyun lg rha h .. jb se aaya h tb se dekh raha h.. chup chap bta warna..

Daya(stood up at his place and said ludly)- Warna kya haan.. jb se dekh rha hun bole jaa rhe ho. Thoda chup bhi reh liya kro tum.. baar baar meri life m dakhal-andaazi krne aa jaate ho.. tumse kya mtlb m jo bhi krun.. tum apne kaam se kaam rakha kro smjhe. **And he left towards his room in anger and closed his door with a bang..**

 **Here abhijeet was dumbstuck at his place. He was not able to recognize what is the problem with daya. Why he is behaving like this.. but daya hurt abhijeet.. abhijeet was continuously thinking what should be the matter. But daya's harsh words were roaming around his brain when a tear fell from his eyes..**

Abhi(pov)- Yeh kya hua h tujhe daya. Tu kb se mujhse aise baat krne lga.. kyun dil dukhaya tune mera. Kyun hurt krta h mujhe jb tujhe pta h ki m tujhse kitna pyaar krta hun phir bhi.. kya tere liye woh dost mujhse zyda important ho gya h.. **then he starts crying silently. And starts thinking how his buddy hurt him.. with these thoughts he went towards his room and slept there with tears. And today there was no daya to remove his tear so he removed them himself..**

 **Here in daya's room.. he is also crying..**

Daya(crying)- Kyun kiya bhagwaan apne aisa.. mere saath hi kyun.. kyun.. please mujhe jawab do.. ab pta nhi mujhe kya kya krna pdega aage.. m nhi kr skta aise abhijeet k saath.. use aisa sb bolne m mujhe hi takleef hoti h.. **he closed his eyes and the sweet memories of his and his buddy starts surrounding his room his mind.. he can feel that how beautiful his relation is with his brother.. but what is he doing. Hurting him .. but why.**

 **Both slept having tears in eyes.. someone is hurt by the person who loved him the most.. and another has hurt his brother whom he loved the most..**

 **$##### so why is daya doing this..? Any guesses..**

 **So the chapter ends here.. hope u like it.. and please do review..**

 **Thanks for ur previous reviews guys.. please ignore my mistakes coz i'm not good at grammar and also not in literature also...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N :- Thank u all for ur reviews ...**

 **Here is the 3rd chapter...**

 **Chapter 3:-**

 **Abhijeet wake up in the morning with a jerk.. looks he saw a bad dream in the night and was feeling restless also..**

Abhi(pov)- kya yeh sapna tha.. haan sapna hi hoga.. daya mere saath aisa kbhi nhi krega. Woh nhi jee skta mere bagair.. mujhe pta h.. **then his mind went to yesterday's night and all incidents start coming in his mind. Where his mind said.** Daya kuchh bhi kr skta h Abhijeet dekha nhi kaise baat kri usne kal tumse.. aur phir ek bhi baar puchhne nhi aaya na hi sorry bola.. **but his heart said..** toh woh tujhse pyaar bhi toh krta h n. Tu sb bhul jaayega kya usne kya kya kiya h tumhare liye aur bas yaad rahegi woh kal waali baat.. use thoda time do woh tumhein sb bta dega kya problem h use.. **and as always he follows his heart.. coz he knows all his buddy needs is time.. and for him he can do everything.. so he decided to move first towards washroom.. and then he goes to daya's room.. which was open.. when he peeped inside. He saw the empty room..**

Abhi(worried)- Chla gya kya bureau bina mujhe btaye.. breakfast bhi nhi kiya hoga.. chalo m bhi nikalta hun uske saath cafeteria m hi kuchh khaa lunga.. **and he changes his uniforms and left for bureau at 8:45 a.m.. he was feeling lonely as he always used to go with his buddy and they have some chit chat in the middle.. however when daya was in mission it is a different situation.. with these thoughts he reached bureau and was late by 10 min.. (i'm taking that bureau timing starts from 9:00 am) when he looks at his watch..**

Abhi- Yaar 9:10 ho gya aaj toh late ho gya m.. bas acp sir na aaye ho.. toh hi m bach paunga. Aur aaj toh daya bhi mere saath nhi h. Agr m akela hua jo late hun toh pakka class le lenge sir..

 **Then he walked upstairs and enters in the bureau where all wishes him good morning and he does the same when he feels someone is missing so he look at here and there and found him in acp sir's cabin so he headed towards cabin amd as soon as he entered he says..**

Abhi(smiling)- Good morning sir.. **look towards daya** good morning daya .. **but daya ignores him and daya was completely engrossed in his file which he was reading in front of acp sir who told him to recheck the file.. when abhijeet found no reply from daya.. he says bit loudly..**

Abhi(little loud)- Daya..

Daya(irritates)- Kya subah subah chilla rhe ho tum.. tumhein yahan k rules nhi pta kya.. yahan pr bewajah chillana mana h.. aur tum itna late kaise ho gye aaj.. jimmedaari naam ki koi cheez hi nhi h.. **while abhijeet was continuously looking at daya with shocked expression.. while daya added.** Ab ghur kya rahe ho mujhe.. kuchh kaam nhi kya .. **then he starts looking into the file and sat on the chair present there.. but two peoples were in shock state.. first one was abhijeet.. and second one was acp... Who was continuously looking at both of them.. trying to figure out what's going in thier mind.. but he keeps his mouth shut.. coz he knows whatever the problem is they will solve it quickly.. where abhijeet leaves the cabin as well as bureau and came outside the bureau having some tear in his eyes.. he was continuously thinking about daya's behaviour from night.. how daya hurt him yesterday night and today morning.. how could he say non-responsible person to him .. today he hurt him more.. coz everyone says that abhijeet is very responsible.. does his work honestly an all that.. but how can daya say about him like that.. he sits on staircase when someone presses his shoulder.. he stood up and immediately wipes his tears. When acp asked..**

Acp(tensed tone)- Kya hua h tum logon k beech m batao mujhe abhi k abhi.. aur tum ro kyun rhe the.. mujhe pta h abhi jo hua uske alawa bhi kuchh hua h.. aur tum ro kyun rhe ho..

Abhi(down head)- Sir kuchh nhi bs woh.. trying to hold his tear..

Acp(gave smile)- Btao mujhe beta..

 **As soon as he heard this word 'beta' he hugged his father tightly and allowed to flow his tears.. while acp was patting at his back and thinking something worse has happened.. and after separating from hug abhijeet told him the whole incidence of the night. Acp thinks for sometime and said in a sweet tone..**

Acp(calm tone)- Koi baat hogi jo usse pareshaan kr rhi h. Aur tum toh jaante hi ho ki usse kitna jaldi gussa aa jaata h. **Then he thinks for sometime and said..**

Acp- chalo abhi turant andar.. **he hold his wrist and entered in the bureau and said with a loud voice..**

Acp(Loudly and strictly)- Daya abhi isi waqt yahan aao.. **all team and daya comes with this and daya said..**

Daya(hurridely)- Kya hua sir aap itni jor se kyun bula rhe h..

Acp(angry)- Kyun tumhein koi problem h kya..

Daya(nodded as no)- Nhi mera matlab woh nhi tha..

Acp(calm)- chalo woh sab chhodo.. tum mera ek kaam kroge.

Daya(hurriedly)- haan sir boliye.. **in the whole conversation he was not meeting his gaze with abhijeet where abhijeet was continuously looking at his buddy so that he could find the reason. But his face was to read his face was difficult for him coz ge knows he is trying to show all is normal.. when acp added..**

Acp(strictly)- Tum abhi isi waqt abhijeet se maafi maangoge.. **all r shocked on this sudden statement of acp.. whereas abhijet was looking at acp sir with shock expression..**

Acp(angry)- Tum sab ghur kyun rahe ho mujhe.. **again towards daya..**

I said maafi mango abhi k abhi..

Daya(straightly)- Kyun sir .

Abhi(hurriedly)- Sir rehne dijiye na ap bhi kya kr rhe h..

Acp(to abhi)- Tum shant raho.. **to daya** abhi jo tumne andar kaha us sab k liye..

 **Daya turmed towards acp and said..**

Daya(low tone)- Maine kuchh galat nhi kaha tha sir.. m nhi maangunga isse maafi... That's it..

Acp(angry)- It's my order and u have must obey that..

Daya(rash tone)- Bas bahut ho gya.. maine keh diya n m nhi maangne waala maafi ab aap yeh sb band kriye.. agar yeh aapka order then i'll disobey your order.. **all were just shocked at thier place.. this time even acp and abhijeet.. how could daya say this.. he always obeys his order whether wrong or right coz he have faith in acp that whatever he does is right but today he is saying that he will disobey his order.. while daya was trying to leave when abhijeet hold his wrist and said..**

Abhi(angry)- Yhe kya tarika h daya. Sab manners bhul gye kya tum.

Daya(rash tone)- Ab tum mujhe manners sikhaoge.. ho kaun tum mujhe yeh sb bolne waale..

Abhi(hurriedly)- Tera bhai hun m.. aur yeh kya behki behki baatein kr rha h..

Daya(angry)- pehli baat toh yeh ki bhai nhi ho.. **all shocked ..** aur dusri yeh ki hum sirf colleagues h.. aur tumhein koi haq nhi h mere mamle m interfere krne ka.. **then turning towards all..** aur aap sab ko bhi.. **again all shocked..** then he added. **Aur aap(to acp)-** humare senior h toh senior rahiye father bnne ki koshish mt kijiye smjhe aap... **This was enough for abhijeet.. he slapped daya tightly in front of all and said..**

Abhi( angry and loud)- Bas bahut ho gya.. bahut bakwaas kr li tumne.. abhi isi waqt yahan se chle jao.. jao.. **while all others were in shock.. but after some time when daya recovered from the slap.. daya slaps abhijeet hard on his floor with which abhijeet lands on floor.. all r just looking at both seniors what the hell they're doing right now.. but this time daya left bureau.. all picked abhijeet and acp said.**

Acp(angry)- gya h daya.. pta nhi kya chal rha h iske dimmag mein.. **concern tone** abhijeet tum thik toh ho. Utho beta .. haan baitho.. **but he listened to nome of them amd left the bureau behind daya.. when he reached downstairs he saw daya going towards his car .. but daya has left his key in the bureau itself so he was returning back but then he saw abhijeet standing in front of him whose mouth was bleeding.. but he ignored all that and going start going upstairs and abhijeet behind him stopoing him.. finally at the highest step he hold his wrist but daya was in anger and he jerked his hand with which abhijeet loses control on himself and slips through stairs and after some time he was in the floor with lots of blood flowing he while abhijeet loudly said daya and loses his consciousness. While daya walks downstairs lift him up.. while in the meantime all team members came there to see what happened and all were in shock .. while firstly they call ambulance and abhineet got shifted to hospital...**

 _ **So this chapter ends here itself.. hope u like it.. ignore my mistakes.. .**_

 _ **So keep guessing why daya is behaving like this.. take care.. bye.. and keep reviewing..**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:- Thank u all reviewers.. thanks for ur support.. being a typical writer i don't want to disclose the truth.. but u have to read further to get know what has happened to whom.. actually i didn't covered up that part when daya was in hospital and he got the report(not known his or anyone's may be abhijeet).. so i'll give a flashback of that so u guys understand what is the main story..**

 **In the last chapter u guys no abhijeet fall down from stairs and lost plenty of blood while team shifts him to the hospital..**

 **Here is the next chapter:-**

 **Chapter 4:-**

 **Abhijeet admitted in the hospital.. he is inside the icu.. and is being operated.. while outside all were in somewhat shock state. And they all are crying badly.. except one person.. his buddy.. daya.. the most possessive brother in the world who cares for his big brother more than himself.. who can't bear a single scratch in his body.. is standing there with unknown expressions.. all were busy in crying while one person saw day with his sharp eyes.. none other than acp pradyuman.. after abhijeet he is the only one who understands his elder son. And knows he can't do anything which hurt his brother or to anyone.. so acp get up from his place and goes near to daya and says in a low tone..**

Acp(low and sad tone)- Yeh sb kaise hua daya.. tumne dhakka diya abhijeet ko upar se.. **daya firstly shocked with these lines.. then he turned his head upward and again that expressionless face.. no tears , no love , no sadness, no guilt for what he did..**

Daya(straight but loud so that everyone could hear that)- Sir maine kuchh nhi kiya.. m bas upar aa rha tha bureau mein aur woh mere pichhe pichhe aa rha tha. Maine jaise hi aakhiri staircase m pair rakha usne mere shoulder pe haath rakha rokne k liye toh maine uska haat hata diya jisse ki woh slip ho gya.. galti uski thi woh achhe se nhi chal rha tha.. aap mujhoe ilzam mt lagayiye.. **all were shocked to hear that.. the person who becomes sad with a scratch on his buddy's body.. today is so calm.. no panick. No tension. No care.. the person who is not able to speak whenever abhijeet gets admitted to hospital for sometime is saying so much...**

Acp(angry tone)- Tumne kuchh nhi kiya na. Lekin yeh jo bhi ho rha tumhari wajah se ho rha h..

Daya(angry too)- Meri kya galti ismein. Woh hi mere pichhe pichhe bhag rha tha.. mujhe ek pal bhi achhe se nhi rehne deta.. humesha har cheez m dakhal-andaazi krta rehta h.. meri life m chahe jaise jiyun usse kya mtlb..

Acp(angry and rash tone)- Yeh jo tum jise apni life keh rhe ho na yeh usi ne di h tumhein.. kitni baar bachaya h tumhein.. tumhari goli apne seene par khaayi hai..

Daya(meaningfully)- Yeh sab toh use krna hi padega na. Ehsaan chukana padega usse jo sb maine uske liye kiya.. maine bhi uske liye apni jaan jokhim m daali.. woh akela nhi h jo mere liye krta h.. m bhi bahut kuchh kr chuka hun.. aur aap yeh mt bhuliye k woh jo itni achhi life jee raha h woh sirf meri wajah se.. **all were shocked in their places.. may be they got a shock of 1000volt ... While acp closed his fist as he want to hit hard on the face of daya. But he controls.. and says..**

Acp(calm tone)- Toh tum humein apne ehsaan gina rahe ho. Senior Inspector Daya.. **daya looked towards acp.. he is so angry and sad at the same time...**

 **In the meantime doctor came outside and said in..**

Doctor- unka bahut blood loss hua h.. humein abhi khoon charana hoga unhe..

Acp(hurriedly)- toh aap wait kiska kr rhe h.. jaldi kariye na..

Doctor(sad tone)- Dekhiye unka blood group bahut rare h.. aur humare paas us blood group ka sirf thoda hi blood bacha.. hum tk toh woh chadhate h.. tb tk aap ko ek donor dhundna hoga.. jald se jald.. **and he left saying this.. all were worried to what do.. where to find a donor.. then acp's mind struck with a thought turned towards daya and said..**

Acp(towards daya)- Daya tumhara aur abhijeet ka blood group same h n.. tum donate kroge n.. arre m bhi pagal hun puchh kyun raha hun.. tum to khud hi tayyar hoge donate krne k liye.. doctor se bolo jaake ki unhein donor mil gya h..

 **(A/N:- Here i'm showing that they have same blood groups but in reality they have different blood groups. Don't create a misconception that they have common blood group too)**

Daya(hurriedly)- Nhi m nhi dunga use khoon.. mujhe kuchh ho gya toh.. waise bhi use bahut khoon ki zarurat h.. m nhi dunga khoon. **All were standstill at their place..**

Acp(folded his hand before him)- Please daya aisa mt bolo.. please uski jaan tumhein hi bachani padegi . Tum hi toh kehte the woh jaan h tumhari aise kaise jaane de skte ho apni jaan ko.. m tumhare haath jodta hun please daya please.. **all other were looking for a hope but failed.. daya destroyed all hopes..**

Daya(loudly)- Maine keh diya na nhi mtlb nhi.. **and left from there.. while all others were in shock..**

 **Acp decided to go to every hospital and he ordered all to go and serach for the blood and all went except freddy who was there for some emergency.. while all other went outside to search for that blood group 's blood.. after 15 min. 1 man came wearing a cap and went towards doctor's cabin while freddy was crying lookig down so he didn't noticed that man.. man went inside and handed doctor a bottle full of blood..**

Man(towards doctor)- Yeh lijiye .. aapko isi ki zarurat thi n.. ab jo icu m admit h patient woh bach jaayega doctor h n.. boliye n..

Doctor (looking at the man)- Daya tum.. kahan se mila tunhein yeh blood..

Daya(straightly)- Dekhiye doctor abhi zyda time nhi h.. aap please yeh khoon chadhaiye use.. aur ek baat please.. yeh kisi ko nhi pta chlna chahiye ki yeh blood mera h.. promise kijiye.. meri identity nhi btyi jaayegi kisi ko..

 **Doctor nodded as yes and assured him to that he will his identity unknown.. he headed towards icu while daya went outside. They done thier remaining job and finally succeeded to save abhijeet.. while freddy informed all tht they should be back there as they got the blood.. aftet some time all enters inside the hospital..**

Sachin(to freddy)- Khoon mil gya.. kaise kisne diya..

Freddy(happy)- pta nhi sir koi stranger tha.. doctors ne btaya ki usne humari baatein sun li thi isliye usne blood donate kiya h.. bhagwaan ka lakh-lakh shukr h ki humare abhijeet sir ko kuchh nhi hua.. **while all prays to god that plaese give them back thier smart and intelligent abhijeet sir.. still disappointed with daya's behaviour but where is he.. he is not present in the hospital.. which makes them sad. Coz they know as soon as abhijeet comes in consciousness he will ask about him. Then what will they tell him.. that he left him for dying.. with these thought they headed forward and thanked doctor for saving their officer.. while acp asked..**

Acp(concern)- Ab kaosa h woh. Hum mil sakte h usse. Kb tk hosh aayega usse.. btayiye n doctor..

Doctor (smiling)- ek minute please. Ab mujhe bolne dijiye.. woh ab bilkul theek h.. aur unhe kychh ghanto m hosh aa jaayega.. ab m chalta hun..

Acp(smile)- Thank u doctor..

Doctor(smile back)- Welcome acp..

 **While all faces have some happiness and some disappointments .. they were expecting that thier daya sir will come as soon as he will hear that abhijeet is fine but no all expectations went into vain.. he hasn't came.. who can believe this.. after 2-3 hours abhijeet gain consciousness while freddy informed all that he is coming in conscious state.. acp came there with sachi,pankaj and purvi.. as they were in bureau to complete some work.. they headed inside the room..**

 **Acp touched his face and said while caressing his hairs..**

Acp(low tone)- Kaise ho abhijeet.. tumne toh dara hi diya tha..

Abhi(smiling)- sir m bilkul thik hun.. **towards all..** tum sab kaise ho..

All(smiling)- Sir yeh toh humein aapse puchhna chahiye..

Abhi(smiling)- haan m thik hun.. bilkul fit and fine.. **while his eyes were saying something different.. he is moving his eyes here and there to see a singke lerson which makes him feel secured, which makes him feel that he is not alone, he is with him forever. But where is he right now.. while acp knows that what abhijeet is upto. So he asked.**

Acp(sadly)- Kise dhundh rhe ho abhijeet..

Abhi(sadly)- Sir daya kahan h..

 **Both said at the same time..**

Acp(angry)- Uska naam bhi mt lo tum mere saamne.. mujhe nafrat h usse.. i just hate him.. **and all others become sad. After thinking all about that happend past few hours.. while abhijeet feels something fishy.. then he aksed..**

Abhi(looking towards all)- Kya hua tha yahan pr aap sab log itne dukhi kyun hai.. aur sir aap daya se gussa kyun hain..

Acp(teary voice)- m batata hun.. abhijeet tumhara bahut blood loss hua tha . Tumhein bahut khoon ki zarurat thi. Lekin hospital mein zyda khoon available nhi thi isliye humne socha daya tumhein khoon dega but usne nhi diya.. maine uske saamne haath jode but usne nhi diya.. saaf mana kr diya ki nhi dega woh.. maine usse selfish insaan aur kahin nhi dekh.. abhijeet woh bahut badal gya h. Ab woh humara daya raha hi nhi.. pta h usne usne kya kya bola tumhare baare m.. mere baare m.. **and he told abhijeet what daya said to.. all conversation outside the acp.. while listening to every word abhijeet was feeling pain in his heart.. looks anyone is peircing a needle in his heart... Everyone has tear in his eyes.. and abhijeet's face was dull and gloomy having so much of tears.. feelin pain given by someone who loved him the most.. while as the time passed everyone starts hating daya very much.. while abhijeet planned something different.. time passes like this and next day abhijeet got discharged from hospital afterall he is very stubborn.. he does not like to live in the hospital so he was discharged to home.. in the nect night while he was in the hospital whole day.. here at bureau daya was angry on everyone. He shout badly to all juniors even they do small mistakes.. and all were feeling much embarrassed that how daya is treating them.. while the hatred was increasing time by time second by second.. when acp came Freddy told him what happened today. How daya insulted all.. and acp comes in anger.. and dials abhijeet number and told him everything daya did in bureau.. .**

Acp(angry tone)- Mujhe ab daya bureau m nhi chahiye. Usse uska resignation letter leke aana tum kal.. smjhe tum.. m rakhta hun tum apna khyal rakhna..

 **Abhi** (tensed)- Ok sir..

 **Abhi was off-mood since previous day.. daya hasn't visited him at once.. he was feeling that he is going to loneliness again.. but he was angry on daya too... Not for anything he did to him but how he behaved to everyone.. how he talked to his Father.. then he heard the door opening sound and as soon as he saw the person his anger level increased..**

Abhi(angry and rash tone)- Kya kr k aaye ho tum bureau m abhi..

Daya(straightly)- Tumse matlab..

Abhi(angry tone)- Shi kaha tumne mujhse kya matlab.. thik h ab aise hi shi.. toh senior insepector daya ab sun lo tum.. aaj se tumhara aur mera rishta khatm.. na abse tum mere bhai ho aur na hi dost sirf ek colleague ho.. smjhe tum..

 **Daya nodded as yes and mobed in his room.. while abhijeet was very dissapointed with his behaviour.. he thinks that something is fishy about daya.. so he decides to ask from daya.. when he saw daya bringing his luggage and going somewhere.. abhijeet was expecting this only then he said..**

Abhi(smile)- Bas ab yhi bcha tha.. Yeh bhi zid puri kr lo tum. Jo krna h kr lo.. bs mujhe itna bta do ki tum yeh b kyun kr rhe ho.. please btai mujhe kyun kr rhe ho.. btao . Btao.. (loudly)..

 **While daya keep on moving towards gate.. when he heard abhijeet voice..**

 **Abhijeet holding gun pointing towards himself and saying..**

Abhi(loudly)- Agar ek bhi kadam aage rakha toh iski saari goliyan mere andar jaayengi.. mujhe bas itna bta do ki kyu kr rhe ho sab.. kyun takleef de rhe ho khud ko.. **abhijeet is very much concern about daya that he is not looking at his own health but has care towards his brother even in anger ..**

Daya(angry too)- Maar lo goli mujhe koi fark nhi pdta .. tum jiyo ya tum maro.. ek minute tum kya maaroge khud ko.. khudko maarna itna asaan nhi h.. m madad kr deta hun..

 **Abhijeet was standstill at his place listening to those word.. while daya came near him taken gun in his hand and goes back to his place .. ponits gun towards abhijeet and shot...**

 **End of the chapter guys.. hope u like it.. so why is daya doing this. Any gusses.. no?.**

 **Keep reviewing guys.. take care..**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:- Guys here i'm with my new chapter.. this chapter may clear all your doubts i think... So here we go..**

 **In the last chapter u saw daya has gun in his hand pointing towards abhijeet and a gun shot.. next..**

 **Chapter 5:-**

 **A shot and the bullet passes through abhijeet's left arm.. abhijeet was totally dumbstuck at his place.. he is just speechless at the moment.. when daya said loudly..**

Day(loudly)- Iss baar toh sirf goli chhu kr nikal gyi h. Agli baar agar tumne meri life m dakhal dene ki koshish kri toh seedhe yahan goli maarunga.. **pointing towards heart.. abhi's heart pinched after listening this. But he was not saying anything.. looks he is paralyzed at his place.. while daya pick up his bag and went out.. took his quails and dissapeared in a minute.. here at duo's home.. where abhijeet is alone..**

Abhi(teary voice)- Da.. yaa... Please... Mujh... Se... Duurr.. nhi jao... **While he was going a head with eyes full of tears.. his left shoulder was bleeding but the pain that heart bears is more than that.. he was standing in the door only.. he keeps his hope alive that daya will return but all gone in vain.. he remain there for 15 minutes when he heard a car's stopping voice.. he felt that his daya has come home but his hopes shattered when a man steps outside the car.. he's a doctor who operated abhijeet yesterday in the hospital.. he came towards abhijeet and said..**

Doctor(smiling)- Hello. Mr abhijeet.. kaise hain aap.? Ab tabiyat kaisi lg rhi h.. actually mujhe acp sir ne bheja h aapko ek baar check krne k liye. Taaki hum puri tarike se confirm ho jaayen ki aap ab bilkul thik h.. haalan ki saari dawiyan chalti rahengi... **While abhijeet was looking lost in his own thoughts when he heard doctor's loud voice..** arre yeh aapke haat ko kya hua.. ismein bleeding ho rhi h.. kaise hua yeh wound.. ek kaam krta hun m pehle dressing kr deta hun.. **both went inside and doctor did the dressing.. while abhijeet hasn't said a word.. looking shattered.. looks as he lost his life..**

Doctor (Calm tone)- Dekhiye aap ghabraiye mt aap bilkul thik ho jaayenge.. **after doing check up doctor left the house.. saying..**

Doctor-Chaliye m chalta hun ab.. take care.. good night..

Abhi(looking lost and in low tone)- Thanks doctor..

 **And doctor left... Abhijeet closed the main door and sat on sofa recalling all the things which happened in this week.. it's like a nightmare he saw.. he want to forget all these things.. but he can't .. his mind stopped working.. then he took one photograph of his and daya from the table which is beside the sofa.. looked at his brother's face..**

Abhi(teary voice)- Kyun kiya tune daya aisa. Kyun.. tune waada kiya tha na kabhi nhi akela chhodega mujhe.. chala gaya chhod kar.. jab jana hi tha toh kyun aaya meri life m.. kyun bni mere jine ki wajah.. aur agar ban hi gya toh kyun mujhse woh wajah chheen raha h kyun.. kya qusoor h mera.. yhi ki m tere baare m khud se pehle sochta hun.. yhi ki tere dard k siwa mujhe kisi aur ka dard dikhayi nhi deta.. yhi ki apni khushi se zyda mere liye teri khushi h.. **while teras were flowing continuously from his eyes.. then he closed his eyes and put photo near his chest while all memories start surrounding his mind.. what they did.. looks he is loosing himself.. he has nothing in his hand.. his mind has accepted that daya has left him alone.. but his heart is saying a different story.. while a past incident flashes towards him..**

 **Flashback:-**

Abhi(smiling)- Daya sun toh.. ruk na..

Daya(while running away from him)- Pakad k dikho.. toh jaanu..

Abhi(serious)- Ab bas bahut hua. Ab meri baat sun tu.. mujhe tujhse kuchh zaruri baat krni h..

 **Daya looked towards him and sat in the sofa and abhijeet too settled there.. and abhijeet started with..**

Abhi(low tone)- Daya jab sabne maan liya tha ki m hi gunehgaar hun tb bhi tujhe mujh par bharosa thi ki m aksa kuchh nhi kr skta... Kyun.. tujhe kaisa pta chl jaata h?.

Daya(smiling)- Abhijeet humari dosti ko 16 saal ho gye hain.. itne time mein agar hum dono ek dusre ko nhi samjh paaye toh kya hoga.. abhijeet tumhein pta h.. vishwas 16 din ki dosti ko woh majbuti de skta h jo 16 saal ka saath nhi de skta h.. ,,, aur mujhe toh tumpar khid se zyda vishwas hai.. m tumhare pichhe pichhe chal skta hun aankhe band kr ke kyunki mujhe pta h tum mujhse kuchh nhi hone doge.. aur agar kuchh hoga bhi mere saath toh bhi mere liye shi hoga..

Abhi(tears in eyes and suddenly wiped them)- Par pta kaise chalta h..

Daya(teary voice)- Jb tumpar koi ilzam lgta h toh mera dimaag kaam krna band kr deta h.. phir mujh kuchh hosh nhi rehta.. isliye jab bhi koi tumhare baare m kuchh galat bolta h toh mujhse sehen nhi hota.. aur mera simple funda hai agar dimaag kaam krna band kr de toh apni aankhein band karo aur apne awaaz suno.. woh tumhein bata dega ki kya shi h aur kya galat..

Aur abhijeet agar tum kabhi bhi is duwidha m padna toh ek baar apni aankhein band krna.. apne dil ki sun'na tumhein khud ba khud shi raasta mil jaayega..

 **Flashback over../**

 **With these thoughts he opened his eyes.. and he got his answer.. he to his heart and should follow him..**

Abhi(determined)- Daya tune bilkul shi kaha tha.. agar dimaag kaam krna bnd kr de toh jo dil kahe woh hi krna.. aur mera dil jaanta h ki tu kbhi mujhe chhod kr nhi jaa skta.. tu jo bhi kr rha h kisi majboori se kr rha h.. ab dekh m sab thik kr dunga.. **ab waapis paana h tujhe chahe khud ko kho dun main.. with these lines he decided to bring his daya back to him coz there is no one who can separate a soul from his body until god wishes...**

 **Abhijeet though for sometime and he went to take some water when he saw a mobile phone near the sofa.. he picked the phone..**

Abhi(pov)- Yeh phone kiska h. Aur yahan pr kya kr rha h.. shyd yeh doctor ka hoga unke pocket se gir gya hoga.. chalo abhi baad m de dunga.. **with theis his mobile start ringing when he saw the name flashing on the screen and he picked the phone and he said..**

Abhi- Hello sir.. good evening..

Acp(calm tone)- Arre abhijeet.. kaise ho tum.. sb thik h n..

Abhi(low tone)- Haan sir sb thik h..

Acp(low tone)- Thoda tym do abhijeet sb thik ho jaayega.. lekin iska mtlb yeh nhi h ki maine daya ko maaf kr diya h.. m use kabhi maaf nhi kr skta.. lekin personal reason. se kisi ko job se nhi nikaal skta.. **abhijeet smiled at this. As he knows how much acp sir love his younger son.. he is angry on him but he want to see him fit and fine.. and more than that with him.. while abhijeet added..**

Abhi(smiled)- Okay sir.. waise aapne doctor ko kyun pareshan kiya sir. Itni raat m. Unhe Kya zarurat thi yahan bulane ki.. m kal jaake checkup kr wa leta ..

Acp(confused)- Maine kahan? Maine toh nhi bheja kisi doctor ko. Tumhein shayd koi galat fehmi hui h abhijeet.. achha tum apna khayal rakhna.. bye.. good night beta..

Abhi(confused)- Agr acp sir ne nhi bulaya tha doctor ko. Toh kisne bulaya .. ek kaam krta hun unka phone check krta hun... **Then he picked doctor's phone and start searching recent calls when he noticed a familiar number..**

Abhi(pov)- Yeh toh daya ka number hai.. aur daya n doctor ko 10 bje call kiya tha.. aur doctor mere ghar pe 10:10 pe aaye .. iska mtlb h ki daya ne hi doctor ko bulaya tha. Aur woh nhi chahta tha ki mujhe pta chle ki daya ko abhi bhi meri fikr h isliye doctor ko jhuth bolne ko bol diya.. **with this he smiled at his stupid brother intentions. And he can clearly see a hope that in few days he and daya will be together..** ab dekhna daya m tujhse waada krta hun.. kuchh waqt aur chahiye mujhe sb pta krne k liye. Phir m aur tum saath honge.. aur ek baar mujhse sb pta chal jaaye phir m tujhe kahin nhi jaane dunga.. **he said in determined and confident tone..**

 **XYZ Restaurant...**

 **Daya was sitting in a chair.. opposite to him a girl is sitting and daya is lookin very much dull..**

Daya(sad tone)- Abhi kitne din h mere paas meera..

Meera(hold daya's hand)- kuchh keh nhi dkte daya.. kbhi bhi tumhari jaan jaa.. skti .. **while she feels a lump in her throat and she keeps his mouth shut for a second.. when daya asked..**

Daya(holding her hand)- Mujhe kuchh samjh m nhi aa rha meera. Tumne mere liye itna sab kyun kiya.. aur tumne toh kuchh maanga bhi nhi mujhse.. sirf mera saath diya tumne..

Meera(tighten his grip on his hand)- Daya please tum mere dost ho.. aur maine tumse achha insaan nhi dekha duniya mein.. tumhein pta h ki tum nhi rahoge tab bhi tum sbke liye itna kuchh kr rhe ho..

Daya(smiled at his comment)- Kya meera.. kya kr rha hun main.. sirf takleef toh de rha hun n.. sbko.. aur kuchh nhi kr rha hun... Ab shyd sb mujhse nafrat kar sakenge aur agr m mar bhi gya toh.. **then he corrected himself and said** mera mtlb h m mar jaunga tb bhi kisi ko dukh nhi hoga.. h n meera.. koi shkiyat kuchh nhi.. abhijeet bhi khush rahega.. tarika k saath puri team k saath.. lekin ab mujhse aur nhi kaha jaata.. nhi kara jaata sbke saath bura... Tumne meri bahut madad ki ab tum bhi apni life m aage badho.. kyun mere pichhe apna tym waste kr rhi ho..

Meera(touched his cheecks to remove tears and said)- Isi din k liye dost banaya tha mujhe ki ek din keh do ki dur chale jao mujhse.. m kahin nhi jaaungi.. tumhari aakhri saans rahungi..m apna waada nhi tod skti ..

 **Flashback:-.**

 **(A/N:- This is the scene where daya get his report and abhineet was waiting for daya in the shopping mall.)**

 **Daya sit in the chair with a thud.. while his face was completely expressionless.. looks many thoughts coming and goimg through his mind.. then meera came and placed his hand on his shoulder.. and asked..**

Meera(low tone)- pehli baar dekh rhi hun ek cid officer ko apni maut se dar lg rha h..

Daya(looked towards her)- Meera mujhe dar is baat ka nhi h ki main mar . mujhe dar bas is baat ka h ki m yeh baat abhijeet jo kaise bataunga.. kaise samjhaunga use ki use mere bina jeene ki aadat daalni hogi.. tumhein pta h agr woh mujhe din m 3-4 baar nhi dekhta tb tk use chain nhi milta.. agr m kahin bahar rahun toh bhi mujhe phone krta hi h.. woh kaafi zyda possesive h mujhe lekar.. bahut pyaar krta h woh mujhse meera.. nhi jee paayega mere bina.. tut jaayega.. **and some precious drops of tears his eyes..**

Meera(meaningfully)- Aur agr woh tunse nafrat krega toh usse dukh nhi hoga n tumhare jaane ka..

Daya(shocked)- Kya mtlb h tumhara..

Meera(straight)- Mera mtlb yeh h ki tum kuchh aisa kro ki woh tumse nafrat kre.. taaki woh yeh accept kr le ki tum uske liye koi maayne nhi rakhte aur jaldi se jaldi krna hoga tumhein yeh sb kyunki tumhare paas zyda waqt nhi h.. tum sunn rahe ho n m kya keh rhi hun..

Daya(low tone)- Mujhe kuchh samjh nhi aa rha meera..

Meera(calm tone)- Dekho daya.. m doctor k saath sath tumhari friend bhi hun.. isliye keh rhi hun.. chahte ho n ki abhijeet tumhare jaane k baad khush rahe.. toote na woh.. (daya nodded as yes) toh uske liye yhi shi rahega.. agr woh nafrat krega tumse dur jaane ka dukh bhi nhi hoga.. baaki sb tumhare haath m h.. ya toh use tutne do.. ya phir khush rehene do..

 **Daya think fir sometime and said yes to her.. and from there daya started behaving rude to everyone coz he wants everyone to hate him .. so that no one cries for him when he will be no more.. but there is something in abhijeet's mind lets see who will succeed in thier mission..**

 **So the chapter comes to an end.. please review.. ignore my mistakes.. thank.u.. take care...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:- Guys here i am with my new chapter.. u guys guessed something right but not all.. let's see what happens next..**

 **Thanks for all of ur reviews.. u guys encouraged me a lot to write.. thanks to all u.. now coming to story.. in the last chapter u see.**

 **Abhijeet realizes that daya has not changed but he is doing all this because of a reason which is a mystery for him and he want to solve the mystery.. here daya shares his thoughts to her friend meera.. and meera tells him that he has little much time left..**

 **So here i go..**

 **Chapter 6:-.**

 **In the restaurant..**

Daya(sad tone)- Chalo ab m chalta hun. Kaafi raat ho gyi.. bhagwaan ne chaha toh kal fir milenge.. **while he feels a lump in his throat..**

Meera(smiling)- Hum zaroor milenge daya. Dekhna tum... Ok bye..

Daya(looked towards him)- M ghar chhod dun tumhein..

Meera(naughtily)- Kyun tumhein mere saath time spend krna achha lgta h kya..?

Daya(shocked)- Nhi toh aisa nhi h..

Meera(teasingly)- Matlab nhi achha lgta mera saath. Toh kyun baithe the itni der ..

Daya(smiled but there was pain behind that smile)- Arre tum toh phansa rhi ho mujhe .

 **While meera went near daya and hugged him tightly while but daya didn't hug him back... he was shocked to see her act but he managed to say by stepping back..**

Daya- Achha ab m chalta hun..

Meera(calm tone)- Daya.. ab toh sb thik h n.. ab sab tumhein nafrat krte hain.. ab tum chain se mar skte ho toh udaas kyun ho fir..

Daya(smiled sadly)- Kya kya krna padta h meera apno ke liye.. jis Abhijeet k aankhon mein humesha pyaar dekha h maine.. chahe m galat hun ya phir sahi.. kabhi usne mujhe nafrat ki nazar se nhi dekha.. ab toh mujhe adat si ho gyi h use aise dekhne ki . Lekin ab aage agr m use dekh paaya toh uski aankhon mein mere liye nafrat hi dikhegi.. bs m woh nafrat dekhne se pehle mar jaana chahta hun.. tumhein pta h meera abhijeet ne mujhse promise karwaya tha ki m kbhi bhi apni jaan lene ki koshish nhi krunga isiliye m abhi tk jinda hun maut ka intezaar kr rha hun.. **while he has some tears in his eyes by thinking all that which he has done in past few days.. and left and went towards his home.. here meera left for her home.. when she came back at home she saw her brother sitting in lounge enjoying coffee.. they saw each other and bacame serious after sometime they both start laughing like mads..**

 **Where meera added..**

Himanshu **(meera's brother)-** kya baat hai meera.. kya plan banay tha humne.. aakhirkaar woh din aa hi gya jiska humein besabri se intezaar tha.. tut gyi cid ki team.. yahan daya ko uske nakli reports dikha di humne aur woh kitni asaani se maan gya.. **and start laughing again..while meera added..**

Meera(stopping his laugh)- Arre itni asaani se nhi.. 3 baar blood test krwaya usne mujh se. Aur baar baar main use jhuthi reports deti rhi..

Himanshu(laughing)- Aur jb woh city hospital gya test krwane tb wahan ki reports maine chamge kr di thi.. hahahaha..

Meera(smiling)- Aur aapko toh pta hi h bhai. M kitni achhi acting krti hun. Phans gya woh bhi mere jaal mein.. jaisa jaisa m bolti gyi waisa waisa krta gya.. itna yaqeen krne lga h mujhpar.. **while her tone changed in devil one..** ab dono ko pta chlega ki kaisa lgta h jb apne bhai behen se bichhadna padta h.. ab pta chlega ki kitna dard hota h dil mein..

Himanshu(serious)- Lekin ab kya krna h..

Meera(devil smile)- ab aa gya h waqt daya ko tadpane ka.. marega toh woh h hi.. cancer se nhi lekin meri goli se.. ab tootega uska ghamand.. bahut ghamand h n usse apni team pe.. apne pyare bhai abhijeet pr.. ab mujhe uska chehra dekhne mein mzaa aayega.. jb woh chikhega ki bcha lo mujhe abhijeet lekin abhijeet use bachane nhi aayega.. uska ghamand ek jhatke mein tut jaayega.. bhai unn dono no aapko jail bheja tha n. Ab dekho main unke saath isse bhi bura karungi..

Himanshu(devil look)- Aur dekhte dekhte cid khatm. Kyunki agar daya nhi rhega toh samjhlo abhijeet bhi nhi rhega.. aur acp apne dono baiton ko khone ke baad khud hi mar jaayega.. hahahahah.. aur inn teeno k bina cid kuchh nhi..

Meera(smiling)- Toh bhai hum abhijeet ko bhi kyun nhi maar dete..

Himanshu(devil smile)- Nhi meera.. inn dono ko maarne ka koi fayda nhi.. agar mar jaayenge toh itna dard nhi hoga inhe.. ek toh dard dusre ko hota h.. bas whi dekhna chahta hun m dono k chehre pe woh dard.. jo kuchh saal pehle mere chehre pe tha aur tumhare chehre pe.. aaj whi inke saath hoga..

 **And both start laughing again at how they fooled daya..**

 **Here daya reaches at home. And went inside his room.. where he is alone.. some tear drops present in his face.. he opened the drawer and picked up the file in which he can only see some words written..**

 **Disease:- Blood Cancer Stage 3..**

 **And with this he closed his eyes and some tears fell down from his eyes.. he went near the bed and lie down.. he slept there only..**

 **Here abhijeet opened his eyes with jerk.. his face full of sweat..**

Abhi(pov)- Yeh kya ho rha h mujhe.. aisi bechain kyun ho rhi h mujhe.. aisa kyun lg rha h ki koi apna mujhse duur jaane waala h.. lekin kaun.. **and his heart take some milliseconds to answer..**

Daya haan daya ko kahin khatra toh nhi h.. nhi mere hote hue kuchh nhi ho skta daya ko.. kuchh nhi hone de skta... M kuchh nhi hone dunga use.. haan haan.. m kal hi acp sir se baat krunga..

 **With these thoughts he throw himself in his bed and tried his level best to sleep coz tomorrow he has something important to complete.. for his sake for his buddy's sake he has to do.. for which much energy is required and after a long time he slept there..**

 **The sun rises and new morning amd mew day is waiting for daya and abhijeet.. here abhijewt woke up and with new hope he left towards bureau after doing all the morning activities.. when he reach bureau everyone looks at him and all were shocked to see him.. when acp asked him..**

Acp(little angry)- abhijeet tum yahan kya kr rhe ho.. tumhein aaram ki sakht zarurat hai. Abhi k abhi ghar jao and araam karo..

Freddy(worried)- haan sir abhi aapke wound achhe se heal bhi nhi hue hain achhe se..

Abhi(smiling)- m bilkul thik hun sir.. aur sir mera yahan aana bahut zaruri tha.. mujhe ek bahut zaroori work complete krna h.. sir yeh meri zindagi ka sawal h please aap samjhne ki koshish kijiye.. **with this one word life aal understand whom he is talking about but when acp trying to interrupt he looked in abhijeet eyes where hope, determination and love was present for his buddy..**

Abhi(pleading)- Sir please bas ek aur mauka dijiye mujhe.. m waada krta hun.. m apne daya ko waapis launga.. bilkul pehel jaisa tha n woh waise hi.. sir please.. baar bharosa kr lijiye..

Acp(smiled)- Yhi thik hoga uske liye.. **and abhijeet knew what acp went where abhijeet gave winning smile to god .. here acp handover abhijeet's personal gun and batch to him.. and said good luck to him..**

 **When he was stepping out from bureau he listened pankaj's voice saying..**

Pankaj(to freddy)- Daya sir ne yeh bilkul achha nhi kiya.. abhijeet sir ne humesha unka bhala chaha aur unne kya kiya unke saath.. abhi bhi dekho abhijeet sir unke liye hi soch rhe hain..

Purvi(sadly)- Mujhe toh ab daya sir se nafrat si hone lgi h.. kaisa kr skte h woh aisa.. mujhe toh yaqeen hi nhi hota..

 **Abhijeet closed his fist and headed again inside the bureau and went near them and said loudly..**

Abhi(loud voice)- Shut up.. just shut up.. khabardaar jo kisi ne ek bhi shabd bola daya k baare m.. kya jaante ho tum log. Kuchh nhi bolne chal diye.. daya ne thodi kaswi baatein kya kri li tumse tum log toh uska saara pyaar hi bhul gye.. btao mujhe.. jab kisi case mein acp sir tum logon pe ilzaam lgate h toh kaun tumhar saath khada rehta h. Kaun.! Daya n.. **all looked down** kbhi bhi kisi ko bhi zra bhi zarurat pdti thi kaun madad krta h tumhari .. daya n.. kbhi kisi ko kuchh ho n jaaye iska khyal kaun rakhta h daya.. arre hira h woh hira.. piri duniyan m dhundoge tb bhi us jaisa insaan nhi milega... Mera dil jaanta h. Daya kbhi apne abhi k saath bura nhi kr skta.. aur agar daya meri jaan bhi le lega n toh mujhe koi gam nhi hoga. Kyunki m jaanta hun usmein bhi meri bhalayi hi hogi.. aur m saari sachachai samne laane k baad hi tum logon se baat karunga ab.. **and he looked towards all downed head and thought for sometime that..**

Abhi(pov)- Yeh kya kr diya maine. Aise kaise baat ki maine in logon se.. kyun main apne gusse m kaabu nhi kr pata.. **and then turned towards all..**

Guys i'm sorry.. pta nhi m gusse m kya kya bol gya..

 **All have tears in their eyes.. as they unintentionally but hurt abhijeet's feeling.**

Sachin(sad tone)- We're sorry sir.. humhein toh bs aapki chinta thi.. hum apni khi baaton k liye sharminda h sir...

All(sadly)- Sorry sir..

 **While acp was watching all this from the gate of his cabin and felt really proud of his son..**

Acp(pov)- Mujhe naaz h tumpe abhijeet.. ab mujhe pta chla ki tum log kyun nhi reh skte ek dusre k bina. Ab mujhe yaqeen h ki mujhe mera chhota beta bhi mil jaayega waapis.. **acp treats them as thier son.. but he never tells anyone or doesn't says.. so that he can completely fulfill his duty..**

 **And abhijeet left from burau.. with new hopes.**

Abhi(pov)- Aa rha hun m daya.. bahut jald tujhe apne saath le jaunga.. aur tujhe phir kbhi jaane nhi dunga.. ab chahe jo ho jaaye.. **waapis paana h tujhe.. kyunki agar daya nhi toh abhijeet kuchh bhi nhi..**

 **So on this note chapter ends.. hope u like it.. take care.. bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:- Here i'm with the new chapter.. thank u guys for reviewing.. i'm so happy that u guys liked this story... So in the last chapter u saw..**

 **Abhijeet decides to find daya and bring him back in the bureau at any cost.. by hook or by crook.. when other officers were beating bush about daya.. he lost his patience and scolded all of them.. however when he realized that he said so much.. so he apologized from them.. and acp seeing this felt proid of his son.. abhijeet left the bureau in hope to bring his soul, his mate, his life, his friend , his brother etc.. no one cam't imagine what they're for each other.. and this is not a relation.. it's beyond any relation..**

 **So here we go..**

 **Chapter 7:-**

 **Scene 1:- In a dark room a chair is present in which a man is tied in unconscious state.. while murming..**

Man(whisper tone)- aaahhhhh! A..b...h...i...je...et.. ..

 **When he suffers or in bad condition he murmurs his buddy's name.. however he is not scared of anyone.. but it's just a reaction to call the name of ur beloved person when u r in danger.. or when u r hurt.. he has some scars and some wounds in different parts of bodies..**

 **Scene2:-**

 **Here abhijeet reached daya's home and without wasting his time he went close to the room when he think..**

Abhi(noticing daya's quails)- arre gaadi toh yhin h.. iska mtlb ghar pr hi hoga. Chalo andar chal kr dekhta hun.. **after thinking so much he decided to unlock the gate with the extra keys which he have without ringing the doorbell.. when he opened the door he saw the hall empty..he went towards daya room and found that empty too..he looked for daya in the whole house but found it empty..**

Abhi(pov)- Itni subah subah kahan chala gya yeh.. kuchh kaam se gya hoga shyd.. chalo achha hai woh nhi hai.. ab mera kaam asaan ho jaayega.. **saying this he went towards daya room saying.** Kuchh toh zrur h jo daya yeh sb kr rha h.. kuchh n kuchh toh zarur milega iske ghar se.. dhundna padega.. i'm sorry daya mujhe tujhse bina puchhe yeh krna pd rha h lekin mujhe pta h tu bura nhi maanega.. **while he start searching for some clue.. when he saw a photo frame beside daya's bed.. he picked it up and as soon as he saw his eyes becomes teary and he said..**

Abhi(teary tone)- Yeh photo frame toh humare( **he never said his home.. he always used to say humara ghar means duo's)** ghar m tha toh yeh yahan kaise.. **when he saw the photo frame is some what new..** oh! Toh mtlb sahab ji ne new bnwa liya h.. ... Lekin yeh woh waala bhi toh laa skta tha na.. **after thinking some time ..** shyd isliye nhi laaya hoga ki use dikhana hoga mujhe ki use meri fikr nhi h.. daya tu bhi n ekdum pagal h.. tujhe kya lgta h mujhe teri haalat samajhne k liye words ki zarurat pdti h.. nah! **And he again start searching for the clue.. when he opened the drawer pf the almirah a file dropped feom there.. he bent downwards and hold it in his hand.. when he opened it... The colour of his face dissapeared.. looks as a bullet hit in his chest.. looks he 's losing his life.. after reading it.. he closed the file and threw it in the bed with full strength.. and start crying loudly by sitting in the floor itself.. begging to god to stop this.. pleading god to return his brother to him.. after some minutes.. he stood up.. and said..**

Abhi(teary but determined tone)- Nhi m apna waada nhi tod skta .. kuchh na kuchh toh krna hoga mujhe.. pehle mujhe daya ko dhundna hoga phir mujhe doctor se help leni padegi.. jb tk daya nhi mil jaata tb tk m kisi se iss baare mein kuchh baat nhi krunga.. **and with this he left the room.. and told his all khabris to give him info. About daya.. he ordered he want daya as soon as possible..**

 **Scene3:-**

 **Here daya comes in conciousness.. he opemed his eyes slowly when he saw a masked man or say a masked women was sitting there coz she has curly long hair..**

Daya(low tone)- Kyun baandh k rakha h tumne mujhe yahan.. kya chahti ho tum mujh se...

Mask Women(laughing)- Tum kya de skte ho mujhe.. kuchh hai tumhare paas khaas..

Daya(warning tone)- Dekho tum jo bhi ho. Chup chap mere haath khol do nhi toh tumhare liye achha nhi hoga..

 **(A/N:- I'm referring mask women as MW)-**

MW(laughing)- Waah daya! Waah! Maan gye bhai tumko.. rassi jal gyi lemin bal nhi gya tumhara.. thik se aankhein tk nhi khol paa rhe ho aur mujhe dhamki de rhe ho..

Daya(angry)- bs bahut ho gya.. kaun ho tum.. kya name h tumhara..

MW(laughing)- Tumne nhi pehchaani meri awaaz..

Daya(smiled)- kyun? Tum kahin ki vip ho kya jo tumhari awaaz pehenchaan jaaunga jaldi se.. m tumhein nhi pehechaanta.. tumhara name kya h..

MW(stopped laughing)- Woh toh tumhein khud hi btana padega.. ki mera kya name h.. aur rahi baat chahne ki.. toh mujhe tumhari jaan chahiye.. milegi?

Daya(smiled)- mujhe khud nhi pta mere andar kb tk jaan rahegi aur tum mere se meri jaan maang rhi ho.. dekho tum kya karogi meri jaan lekar.. mujhe khud cancer h aur m kabhi bhi mar skta hun...

 **Listening to this the women laughed and two goons standing beside her also start laughing and a man entered inside and he too joined them in laughing.. while daya was shocked to see that man..**

Daya(shocked)- Himanshu tum..

Himamshu(laughing)- Haan main.. yaad hun n main.. achha h..

Daya(loudly)- Lekin tum toh jail m the na..

Himanshu(serious)- Haan lekin m bhaag aaya wahan se.. tumhein sach m lgta h ki mere jaise mujrim ko woh kaid kr skte h..

Daya(straight)- achha toh yeh tumhara plan tha.. aur yeh kaun h tumhare saath.. **pointing towards girl.. while the mask women showed his face after removing the mask and daya was stunned at his place..**

Daya(shocked)- Mee..ra.. tum...

Meera(smiling)- Bola tha na daya.. tum khud pehchaan jaoge..

Daya(loudly )- Dhokha.. dhokha diya tumne mujhe.. kyun kiya tumne kyun?.

Meera(loudly)- Chillao mt senior inspector daya.. oops! Sorry.. tumne toh resing kr diya h n job se.. chalo koi nhi.. m batati hun. Yeh sb maine kiya badle k liye.. mere bhai ko tumne jail bhijwaya tha n.. bs usi ka badla h yeh..

Daya- Toh woh aise kaam krega toh uska anjaam bhi bura hi hoga na.. aur tumhara bhi whi anjaam hoga jo uska hua tha.. tum bhi jail jaaogi.. ek faraar mujrim ki madad krne k jurm mein..

Meera(slowly)- Daya. Daya.. tumhein yeh pta bhi nhi h ki tum jinda bachoge ya nhi lekin kanoon sikhana nhi bhulte n tum..

Daya(loudly)- Bakwaas band kro apni aur kholo mujhe..

Meera(smiling) Dekho bhai.. kaise tadap rha h yeh. Yhi dekhna chahti thi m .. aaj m bahut khush hum.. humara plan kamyab hone waala h..

 **Scene4:-**

 **Here abhijeet's informer told abhijeet that they saw daya in a closed factory and abhijeet with freddy and vivek and purvi went towards factory.. when they were travelling he explained his plan to everybode.. when they reached at the closed factory they loaded their gun.. and start moving inside..**

 **Scene5:-**

 **Here meera took his gun and pointing towards daya..**

Meera(smiling)- Ek m gyi .. achha daya btao tumhari aakhri wish kya h..

Daya(smiled)- Kya tum pura karogi..

Meera- haan zarur..

Daya(hurriedly )- Mujhe mere bhai se milna h..

Meera(smiling)- abhijeet se.. h n.. waise kya karoge apne bhai se milkar.. whi bhai na jo tumse nafrat krne lga h.. whi bhai n joh tumhari dekhna chahta.. **when she was saying this some drops few drops of tears fell down from daya's eyes..**

Meera(smilimg)- Chalo ab bahut baatein ho gyi.. ab aa gya h tumhare jaane ka tym.. bye bye daya agle janam mein milte h.. **and a gunshot.. after a seconds two more gunshots..**

 **1st one - shot by abhijeet in meera's hand..**

 **2nd and 3rd:- shot to two goons in thier legs..**

 **In the meantime himanshu hold his gun and was about to shoot daya when abhijeet shot the bullet near his chest and he fall down..**

Abhi(looking at freddy and vivek)- le joa in dono(goons) ko.. aur ise(himanshu) aur isse hospital.. **they do the same and abhijeet went near daya's chair and untied him without looking into his eyes.. and purvi give a slap to meera.. meera told everything how he fooled daya about his false cancer report and how she gave him the idea.. it was all planned by her and her brother.. it was all planned..**

Meera(crying)- M bs tum dono ko alag krna chahti thi.. jaise m aur bhai alag hue the.. sirf is daya ki wajah se.. aur m iske chehre pe dard dekhna chahti thi.. apne bhai se dur hone ka dard.. jo maine dekh liya.. lein mera pait hi nhi bharta.. **with these abhijeet closed his fist. He was so much angry that if she was a man he shoud have made her a punching bag.. but she is a girl that's why he controlled himself and said to purvi to arrest him and take away with herself..**

 **After listening the truth that daya is all safe and his mission has completed he was feeling much better (abhijeet)..**

 **In the opposite side listening the truth.. he was not happy.. not at all.. but there was only a single feeling.. the feeling of guilt.. the feeling of hurting someone.. not someone but the one who is everything to him..(daya)..**

 **Abhijeet saw daya's face and now he can completely understand that what daya is thinking at time.. but he is been hurt.. and he is angry too.. and he closes his fist.. and as soon as daya stepped towards him when he was very close to abhijeet.. ..**

Daya(low tone)- I'm sor...rrry... Abhij...eeet..

 **With this abhijeet slapped him tightly..**

Abhi(loud and angry)- Just shut up. Okay.. **and left the place in a minute and daya can see his friend dissapearing.. but he can't do anything.. it's his guilt which is stopoing him to face abhijeet.. now he start realizing that he should have told the truth to abhijeet.. after listening to truth how much abhijeet will be hurt.. but he is more angry on daya's behaviour ... With this he sit down at that place and said loudly...**

Daya(loudly)-. **Abhijeeeeeeeeeeeet...**

 **..**

 **/**

 **So guys the chapter ends here.. hope u guys like it.. will abhijeet forgive daya.. or daya will remain in the guilt for hurting his buddy.. review guys.. thank.u.. take care...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:- Here i'm guys with the new chapter.. hope u like it..**

 **In the last chapter u saw. Daya was kidnapped by meera and her brother.. abhijeet was able to find out the place where daya was kept.. finally abhijeet was able to free daya from meera and her brother.. then meera told her plan to all of them.. and after knowing the truth.. abhijeet leaves from there without having any contact of eyes with daya. However abhujeet slaps him for hurting him.. for breaking his trust.**

 **So here we go..**

 **Chapter 8:-**

 **After abhiheet left from there.. daya was sitting there quietly crying and sobbing whike thinking that everytime he cries his buddy is always present to calm him down. But today there is no one.. only his heart know how much he hurt his brother... And more than that how he hurt himself by doing this.. after 15 minutes of crying he stand up and atart moving towards outside when he heard a car sound ..**

Daya(happily)- Abhuheet tum aa gye mujhe lene.. mujhe pta tha tum mujhse duur nhi jaa skte..

 **But when he saw the person stepping outside the car his smile vanished in a second.. two men came down from the car.. one is freddy and other one is vivek.. they went towards daya..**

Freddy(happily)- Sir hum log bahut khush h ki aap mil gye.. chaliye aap doctor k paas. First krwani h n.. uske baad hum aapko ghar pr drop kr denge.. chaloye sir..

Daya(protesing)- Arre iski koi zarurat nhi h m chala jaunga.. tum log bhi ghar jaa kar aaram kro.. thik h m chala jaunga.. **but he became silent when vivek showed him his phone in which messeage for daya was written.. by his deary acp sir..**

 **Message:- Dekho daya m nhi chahta ki mujhe tum par haath uthana pde... isliye jaisa jaisa yeh dono keh rhe waisa hi kro.. and that's an order..**

 **With this daya sighed ..**

Daya(murmuring)- Resign kr diya h maine tb bhi order chala rhe hain.. chalo koi baat nhi krder toh follow krna pdega.. akhir wog mere dad.. **but he stopped and looked downward when drop of tear fell down from his eyes.. he remembers the incident when acp was begging in front of him.. he is really feeling guilt for what he has done in so many does.. he knows that his intentions were not wrong... But as u all know we have to pay for everything.. and that's the case with daya..**

 **Here daya sit inside the car without arguing. And they took car towards hospital... In the mid way.**

Freddy(to vivek)- yrr aaj kuchh zyda ji khushi ka mauka h..

Vivek(confused)- Woh kaise sir. I mean daya sir k mil jaane k alawa bhi koi khushi ki baat hai kya?

Freddy(smiling)- Haan vivek tune notice nhi kiya.. daya sir ne gumari baat maani.. nhi toh dinbhar humein hi sir ki baat maan'ni padti h.. kyun sir?

Daya(smiled fakely)- Haan haan kyun nhi.. lekin aaj k liye hi sirf aisa hua h... Kal se phir se meri baari hogi.. **but he stopped and turned his face towards window.. coz he knows he has resigned from the job of cid.. that's why he is sad.. and the thought of abhijeet makes him sad too..**

 **While chatting they reached hospital.. whike daya was speaking only when freddy and vivek were asking anything.. after that they entered the hospital.. and doctor does the first aid and prescribed some medicine.. while they were moving outside.. daya noticed a doctor standing near reception.. daya went towards doctor and said in a polite tone..**

Daya(smiling)- Hello doctor kaise h aap..

Doctor(turned towards him)- Arre mr. Daya. Aap... M toh thik hun .. aap bataiye..

Daya(smiling)- I'm fine doctor.. woh mujhe yeh puchhna tha ki ab abhijeet kaisa h.. i mean puri tarah recover ho gya h ya abhi bhi kuchh time lgega?

Doctor(smiled)- Haan bhai woh toh thik ho gya h lekin tumhein dekh kar lgta h ab tunhari bari h..

Daya(smiled)- M bhi thik ho jaunga doctor.. **after a talk of 5-10 kinutes on general topic daya left the hospital and went outside where freddy and vivek were waiting . While daya stepped inside the car and sit in the back seat.. they drove towards abhijeet home.. but daya was lost in other world .. when he notices the car has stopped and when he sees the house he become shocked..**

Daya(shocked)- Tum log yahan kyun laaye ho.. i mean mere ghar m drop krna tha mujhe.

Freddy(nodding in yes)- Haan toh sir hum bhi yhi keh rhe h.. yhi h aapka ghar. **Whike handing over the phone..** and yeh aapka phone.. **when daya stepped outside the car..**

Vevek & Freddy(smiling)- Bye sir.. good night.. **and they leave the scene in a second..**

 **Here daya was not feeling good.. he don't know.. what to say.. how to sort out all these. But he have to do everything.. for him for his brother and for everyone who are connected to them... But firstly he saw his phone and dialed acp sir's no..**

Acp(on the phone)- Haan daya bolo..

Daya(hesitate)- Sir mujhe yahan abhijeet k ghar pr kyun chhoda gye un dono..

Acp(sarcastically)- Waah daya. Ab woh itna paraya ho gya ki woh uska ghar ho gya.. bhul gye tum kya kaha krte the ki yeh humara ghar hai toh jao andar aur sambhalo usse ..

Daya(having tears)- Sir m apne kiye pe bahut sharminda hun..mujhe uss waqt kuchh samjh hi nhi aa rha tha ki m kya karun. **And start crying** aur sir maine aapko bhi kitna hurt kiya h n.. i'm really sorry sir.. m bahut bura hun h n..

Acp(smiled)- It's ok beta.. **he calls him his son whenever he wants to comfor her coz as a father he can calm down his son easily..** m samjhta hun.. and koi baat nhi maine tumhein kb ka maaf kr diya h.. bas ab tum jao jaldi se aur abhijeet ko bhi mana lena .. ok bye.. good night beta. Aur aisa rotdu waali shakal mat leke jaana..

Daya(smiled on this)- Yes sir.. m aapse wada krta hun kal tk aapko sb thik milega. And that's a promise.. ok bye sir.. **and the call was ended..**

 **With new hopes daya firstly knocked the door and when he heard no sound from inside he broke the door by which the lock breaks and abhijeet's sleep gets disturbed as he was sleeping in his room. When he came to see what happened he saw daya coming inside the house..**

Daya(smiling)- Boss darwaja kyun nhi khol rhe the itni der se? Kya kr rhe the..

Abhijeet(loud)- Tumse mtlb. Tum apna kaam kro jaake..

 **And he went towards fridge took a bottle from there and drank it .. when he was going tiwards his room daya stops him by putting his hand on abhu's shoulder..**

Daya(sadly)- I'm sorry boss.. i'm really very very sorry.. m apni galtiyon k liye bahut sharminda hun. Please mujhe maaf krdo..

Abhijeet(turned towards him)- Daya tune saabit kr diya n. Ki m tera kuchh nhi lgta... Kr diya ek hi pal m paraya.. sb kuchh chhupaya mujhse.. aur roz roz hurt krta raha.. yeh nhi socha ki m kaise jiyunga tere begair. Khair tumhein yeh sb bol k kya fayda..

Daya(touching his arm)- Kaisi baat kr rhe ho yrr. Please baat kro n.. daant lo .. maarna chahte ho toh maaro mujhe.. lekin please baat kro..

 **While abhijeet went towards his room room by jerkin daya's hand and daya ran behind him.. but abhijeet quickly went inside and locked the room while daya was standing outside the room with tears in his eyes.. he sat there and start singing..**

 **Song:-**

 **Meri zindagi sawaari mujhko gale laga kar..**

 **Baitha diya falak par..**

 **Mujhe khaat se utha kr..**

 **Tere sang jeena yahan tere sang mar jaana..**

 **Yaad karegi duniya tera mera afsana ..**

 **Tere jaisa yaar kahan, kahan aisa yaarana.**

 **Yaad karegi duniya tera mera afsaana.. ..**

 **After this he listened the voice of opening of the door.. he stood uo and walked inside and sat on sofa. While abhijeet was sitting in the bed with his back in front of sofa. While daya continued..**

 **Mere dil li yeh dua h kabhi duur tu na jaaye..**

 **Tere bina ho jeena woh din kabhi na aaye..**

 **Yaara teri yaari ko maine toh khuda maana yaad karegi duniya tera mera afsana..**

 **With this he start crying silently but there was no movement in abhijeet's body.. actually they were crying first time for themselves.. and thats why they are not able to calm down each other.. when daya was singing for every word from abhijeet 's eyes a drop of tear fell which made his face completely wet.. but when daya didn't see any movement in abhijeet he stood uo and daya start moving outside the he heard abhijeet voice..**

 **Abhijeet:-**

 **Tere jaisa yar kahan, kahan aisa yarana..**

 **Yaad karegi duniya tere mera afsaana..**

 _ **While standing up..**_

 **Tere jaisa yaar kahan.. kahan aisa yaarana..**

 **And with this daya turned his face towards abhijeet and ran towards him and hugged him tightly and abhijeet too hugged him tightly.. while tears were rolling down continuously from both faces.. after a hug of 4-5 minutes.. they selarated. And they wiled their tears..**

Daya(sad)- I'm sorry boss.. please bolo n ki tumne mujhe maaf kr diya..

Abhi(smiling)- Tujhe nhi pta kya... Tu toh mera chehra dekh kr bata skta h ki mere dimaag m kya chal rha h.. phir aaj kya hua..

Daya(naughtily)- Kuchh toh nhi.. bas thoda bhukh lgi h.. chalo kuchh khaate hain..

Abhi(smiling)- Achha thik h chalo.. aur doc. Ne kya kaha.. zyda ghabrane waali baat toh nhi h n.. chot zyda gehri toh nhi aayi tujhe. **He asked in quite serious tone..**

 **After that both of them enjoyed thier dinner with lots of talks which they were storing in thir head.. while they were looking at each other as they have missed each other's smiling face from many days . But now everything is okay .**

Abhi(serious)- Daya tu mujhse promise kr.. aage se aisa kuchh nhi krega..

Daya(smiling) pakka waala promise boss. And thank u..

Abhi(smiled back)- Achha thik h chalo so jao.. kal bureau bhi jaana h..

Daya(sadly)- Haan tumhein jaana h na..

Abhi(confused)- mujhe mtlb? Hum dono ko hi jaana h..

Daya(sad)- Maine toh resign kr diya tha n..

Abhi(now understands)- Lekin acp sir ne toh us letter pe sign hi nhi kiye. ..

Daya(happily)- Kya sach m boss..

Abhijeet(smiling)- Haan bhai sahab..

 **Daya hugged him and soom departed and said..**

Daya(serious)- lekin mere samaan ka kya? Woh toh wahan pr mere ghar pr h n.

Abhi(smiling)- Nautanki band kr.. jaa apne room m dekh sb kuchh m waapis..

Daya(tears in his eyes)- Jaise mujhe waapis le aaye ho n waise hi..

Abhi(putting hand on daya's cheeks )- Haan ab jaa. Good night..

 **Both said good night to each other.. and went towards their respective rooms.. both haven't talked about that topic coz it consists of bad memories.. which they want to remove from their mind .. and as soon as they do this.. it will be good for both of them..**

 **Next day. When they woke up.. their was brightness and sharpness in their eyes as both persons are back completely.. after doing daily routine works they headed towards bureau with some chit chat in the middle when they reached bureau they entered inside together.. and whole bureau was happy to see them together while acp welcomed them...**

Duo(happily)- Good morning sir..

Acp(smiling)- Good morning daya and abhijeet..

 **While other juniors also wished them and they start talking for sometime when acp called abhijeet's name.. acp came in the centre of bureau and asked bhijeet about a file..**

Acp(serious)- abhijeet woh file dena zra.. uss din maine tumhein di thi n..

 **And abhijeet does the same..**

Daya(towards acp )- I'm sorry sir us din k liye. Hospital m jo bhi hua.. i'm really very very sorry..

Acp(angry)- daya phir se whi baat. Maine bola tha na it's ok.. aur m samjh skta hun tumne abhujeet ko khoon isliye nhi diya kyunki tunhein lga ki tunhein cancer h.. ab thik h.. mujhe sb pta h.. ab sorry mt bolna..m bura maan jaunga warna..

Daya(smiling)- Ok sir bol rha tha ki...

Abhi(loudly)- sir mujhe khoon daya ne hi diya tha..

 **Everyone was shocked including daya.. how did he came to knwo about this..**

Abhi(smiling)- haan sir... Mera yeh bewakoof bhai chahe jitni bhi koshish kr le mujhse pyaar krna nhi chhod skta..

Acp(serious)- lekin yeh hua kaise?daya ko lga tha ki use toh..

 **Abhijeet picked his phone and started a video photage which was of the Blood Donation Centre Malad.. in which daya can be seen having bottle a full bottel of blood in his hand and comin out of the centre..**

Abhi(explaining)- Sir daya har week m ek baar blood donate krne jaata tha.. aur usse woh safe rakhta tha unke special locker m taaki kbhi bhi mujhe zarurat pde toh mujhe mil sake.. kyunki humara blood group bahut rare h.. lekin usne yeh bhi bola tha ki agr kbhi emergency ho toh woh blood kisi aur ko bhi chadha skte h bina usse puchhe.. aur jb m us din gya wahan check krne toh mujhe pata chala ki daya ne hi mujhe khoon diya h..

 **Listening everyone's eyes becomes teary.. even acp sir's. How did they misunderstood daya..**

(lowering their head)- We're sorry sir.. humne smjha..

Daya(smiling)- Koi baat nhi.. yeh sb toh hita rehta h.. waise mera bhai bahut intelligent nikla.. h n sir..

Acp(smiled)- Han woh toh h kbhi kbhi..

Abhiheet(confused)- Mtlb kya h aap dono ka.. **but when he saw the naughty smile of daya signalling towards acp sir.. then he understood that daya is playing with him.. and he start laughing madly and the team too joined them..**

 **So hapoy ending hui h n iss story ki.. as you guys expected.. sorry guys duo moments thode km the but as per me.. they understand each other really well... That's why with silence too they sort out things easily..**

 **Hope u guyzz like it.. thanks for ur support.. take care.. bye...**


End file.
